Strange Love
by Shyrazie
Summary: Pyper Wills is a freak. Jacob Black is her crush and tormentor while Brandon is a person she just met. How can she chose someone to be with when she is the imprint of a werewolf and a singer for a vampire? Who will it be? OCXJACOB OCXOC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Well hi.... I'm gonna start this story. So….I have a very important message at the bottom for those who are fans of the other story I made, The Moon.

So here it goes….

PyPOV

Well, how nice it is to rain. Note the sarcasm. Rain is not my favorite thing in the world. Now I know you are wondering why I'm in La Push which is right next Forks. Well here is your answer, I'm being raised by my brother, who just happens to be what 27 years old, because my parents died when I was 5 years old. If I didn't have a big brother I would be living in California with my Uncle. Poor guy is still single and he is 32. That's just sad. Though it goes for the same thing for my big brother. I just don't get why they are single….

I run down the stairs to try and get that itch off me. My vagina for some odd reason is very itchy and I don't know why. Gah! I don't want to go to school with an itchy vagina.

"Pyper! Why the hell are you running up and down the stairs?" My dear brother, Max asked. "Well, if you really want to know why my vagina is itchy. So! I'm trying to get rid of it," I replied.

"Why did I even ask?" He muttered to himself.

"'Cause your nosy," I answered even though I knew it wasn't meant to be answered.

"Just….Go get dressed and get to school." He sighed.

"K." And that is all I said.

When I walked to my room, my itch on my vagina was gone! Hallelujah!

I walked to my closet and grabs a pair of dark skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt, a black hoodie, and my favorite converses.

Once I was dressed, I grabbed my breakfast. Which happened to be cookie dough poptarts. Yum.

I walked outside with my bag. The walk to La Push High School wasn't that long, considering it was about ten blocks away. But that's not long for me. That's short.

So on my walk to school, I guess I should tell you what I look like and who I am, etc.

My name is Pyper Wills. I'm only 5"6' and have dark brown hair, and these really weird brown eyes that have sapphire outlines in it. My bother claims that since my mom had blue eyes and my dad had brown eyes that I ended up with these weird eyes. I'm skinny and I hate it sometimes. I don't really show much of my figure, because I like to hide it. Yea, I'm weird, but I'm awesome. My love is music and art. You will always see me with an ipod and a sketch pad. That's me

If you want some info on my big brother. Then short and sweet; Max Wills, light brown and blue eyes, and tall. So if you want to hook up with him, there you go.

I get the school, I duck my head because of flying footballs. My school isn't sporty, they like to hit the freaks. And I'm a freak.

I have no friends but that's good because I like to keep to myself.

"Hey you! Pass me the ball," a voice called out.

My breath hitched a bit. The voice belonged to Jacob Black. I've had this tiny crush on Jacob Black since I was in kindergarten. Yea, that's long.

I pick up the football and threw it to him with a good aim. I could join sports but Max doesn't want me to get hurt during a game. So I stick to my music and sketch pad.

I walk away from him, knowing he wouldn't say thanks or anything along that.

I get to my locker and put my bag in it. I grab my sketch pad, ipod, books and a few pencils.

I walk into homeroom and wait. Well not really, I was listening to Can't Fight the Moonlighting by Leanne Rimes and drawing.

The bell rang, people started filing in. I felt someone sit next to me. I look to the side and it was Jacob Black. Crap.

I look back at my sketch book. Seeing I drew a place of something and I was listening to Sex and Candy by Marcy Playground. I blushed a bit because of the title of the song.

The teacher came in. He started to talk. Though I wasn't listening. I started to be a dazed thinking off in my own world.

Time passed till I felt my desk vibrate with a big BANG! Whoa!

"What the fudge curds?! Who is dying? A cheesy rat or constipated deer that is made of shit?" I yelled out. Crap I said that out loud. People started snickering and laughing. Gee more reasons to pick on me.

Mr. Base had his hand out. I gave him a piece of cardboard knowing he wouldn't look at what I hand him. The guy is too trusting.

The bell rang for next class. I quickly rushed to get to class, to save myself from more embarrassment.

….

I was in my class that was before lunch. Art Class. It was one of my favorites. The teacher here loved me. I was the only one who took it seriously.

My favorite kind of art was perspective and cubism. Realistic drawing I did without knowing I'm doing it.

My teacher says I have talent that shouldn't be wasted.

Ms. Leaf lets me listen to my iPod because I have that freedom.

The bell rang and I cleaned up my spot and left for lunch. I put my things in my locker and grab my money.

I got to the lunch line and grabbed a salad. The only thing that didn't have hair in it. I grabbed a water and gave the lunch lady my money.

I was walking to an empty table. That's when I didn't realize a football was going to hit me square at me on my face. I dropped my tray and stumble backwards making someone trip and poor their greasy food on me. I was covered in shit.

People were laughing loud, tears were starting to form in my eyes but I wouldn't let anyone see them. I looked up to see who threw the football. You want to know who?

Jacob Black.

That was it. I got up and ran for the doors. I grabbed my stuff and left.

I ran home. I didn't care that it was raining cats and dogs. It would at least clean me off from the shit.

I was almost home till I hit a hard chest.

I looked up to see it was a pale white dude. He had red eyes and an evil grin playing on his lips. First thought was rapist.

I grabbed my pocket knife from my butt pocket.

"Oh, I don't think you need to do that," he said, " you smell so delicious. Nothing like I have ever smelt." What the hell?

I looked at him like I just met an alien.

"Well I think I can let you live for a good reason," he muttered, "I'll walk you home. If you don't mind." He kissed my hand and I just looked at him confused.

Strange.

I took in his figure. He had blonde hair, great complex, a gorgeous face, and a great body. He was gorgeous.

I let him take my hand. I kind of shivered. His hand was cold.

"Ummmm…...," I said. I didn't know what to say.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Brandon." He said.

"Pyper," I told him. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," He said. I blushed. No one has ever told me that. "And such unique eyes." I blushed some more.

I walked up to my front door.

Brandon kisses my forehead. "I will see again, tomorrow." He says. I blush and mumbled a good bye to him.

I open my door and close it behind me. I get to the bathroom strip my clothing and take a shower.

The hot water made me feel relaxed. Once I got out I wrapped a towel around me and walked to my bedroom.

I put on a pair of boy shorts and a black tank top.

I don't feel like doing my homework, so I fell on top of my bed sighing.

Well crushing on Jacob Black is gone. I think I might have a thing with that strange guy Brandon.

I sighed a fell asleep.

…

Well that is it. Hope you like it!

Question for The Moon story: Should I delete the story? I'm writers block and I think I went to fast on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. I thought of the second chapter. So I think I should start doing disclaimers…..**

**I do not own twilight but I own Brandon! ^_^**

…

**PyPOV**

I groaned. A bright light hit me.

"WAKE UP!" some douche yelled.

I lazily touched the face above me, I squeezed the nose and then I slapped the face with both hands.

"What Max?" I asked.

"Why the hell do I get a call from your school saying you missed the classes after lunch? Why do I get home to see my baby sister sleeping not doing her homework? And who the fuck is Brandon?!" He yells at me.

Brandon, Brandon, Brandon. Why does that name sound familiar. Come on think…..Oh yeah! Strange Brandon boy with the red eyes.

"Well no need to yell! I'm right here you know. First question I will not answer. Second question I had a fucking shitty day! And Brandon is a sweet and strange boy I met walking back home." I yelled back at him.

He grumbles, "Go get dressed. You have to go to school."

I get up and change in a black lacey tutu (covers up everything and stops at mid-thigh), a white tank top, and an Abbey Dawn jacket that was little ears on the hood. Look out La Push! Pyper Wills is going to shock the world! I grab my converse and put them on.

I rush to the bathroom to do my hair. I curl it and put it half up and down with a black velvety bow. Then I put on my make-up and put some of that on. I don't use much make-up. Then I brush my teeth.

Wow that's a lot to do in a bathroom.

I run downstairs grabbing my poptart and walk out the door with my bag and black rain jacket.

And I start walking to school.

"Hey Pyper!" someone said. I jumped a bit.

I saw that it was Brandon. Wow he really meant what he said yesterday.

I look down and mumble a "Hey."

"Hey….Why are you looking down? You should show the world that you're beautiful." He said. I blushed.

Why is he so forward?

I look up at him. I look at his eyes and I see they are different today. The red is a bit duller and has a golden tint in them. Weird but pretty. "You have gorgeous eyes," I tell him.

Shit….I did not just say that out loud.

I start blushing furiously. God I feel so embarrassed that I look down again.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed. You have gorgeous, unique eyes." He tells me. I look at him in the eyes to see if he is being serious. Well I got my answer. He is serious.

"Thanks," I mumble, "I should start walking to school."

"Yea….." He agreed. I don't know if I think I heard him right. But I think he said with sadness. But why is that?

When we got to the school.

He kisses my forehead again, for some odd reason. He promises me he will see me again.

I walk towards the door while avoiding people and flying footballs. I get to my locket and put in my stuff and grab the usual stuff I need.

I walk to homeroom and sit down in my usual seat. Once again I wait.

When the bell rings. HE sits down next to me.

"Hey, look I'm sorry about the foot-" He started to say.

"Now what? Shut the fuck up. And fuck off and go die in a damn hole," I told him and then flipping him off.

He looks real shock. Yea…Didn't think the freak had it in her.

I hear him talking to his douche bag buddy, Quil. Well Quil is really sweet. It's HIM and Embry that are the douche bags.

They are talking about how Embry is now hanging out with Jared Thail and Paul Walker.

I ignore them. And wait for the bells to Art class.

…

I'm drawing Hell. Literally I'm drawing Hell. It has devils and everything. I start to paint it during half the class time. Once I finish it I put it on the rack to dry.

I clean up my spot and pack up because the bell is going to ring.

Once it rings. I walk to my locker.

I open it and grab my lunch bag. I decided to make a lunch this time.

I turned on my iPod and Little Things by Good Charlotte was playing.

"Hey shit load," someone said. And that made me snap. My ticking bombed really BOOMed.

I punched the guy who called me that. And that was Paul Walker.

Wow, who knew I had it in me. I punched the guy who has slept with almost all of the girls in the school population. He hasn't gotten to me at all. And I'm proud to be the virgin I am. Wait that probably doesn't sound right.

I look at Paul to see my hand not really injured. But his nose is slightly broken.

He is looking at me with slight shock and anger. Whatever dude. Get over it. You got punched by a girl. Build a bridge made of your wimpy sperm and get over it.

I walk away from the whole scene. Grabbing all my stuff and closing my locker.

I walk to the Art room. Pushing people out of my way. Especially pushing Jacob Black real hard.

All of the student body are in shock.

I get to the Art room.

Ms. Leaf looks at me and nods. I get to my canvas and start to draw.

I don't know what I'm drawing but it seems to be a person. When I finish the drawing I get my paint and start to paint it.

When I finish it. I take a look at it.

It was a shirtless boy. His jeans were hanging low on his hips, hands in his pocket, pale, blonde hair, and blue eyes. That's when I gasped. I drew Brandon but with blue eyes. How strange is that?

"Who is that? Your boyfriend?" Ms. Leaf asks behind me.

"W-what n-n-n-no," I stutter, "that is just an acquaintance."

"Oh! I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine. Can I take my art home?" I ask.

"Sure. Anyways you need a new art bag," She tells me.

That is true. My art bag is loaded with painting and drawings. There is scattered paint all over it.

I grab my stuff and walk home. Seeing that Ms. Leaf will be telling them that I had a hard day.

I pull on my hood of my jacket and rain jacket. I start walking home.

"Hey," Brandon calls out.

"Oh hey." I greeted him.

"What's in the big bag?" He asks. Curiosity is filled in his eyes.

"Oh…umm…just some of my artwork." I told him.

"Can I see them?" Wow this boy is surely curious.

I look up at the sky because it's raining. He gets the point and pulls me towards a very big tree.

The tree keeps us from getting wet.

I show him my artwork but not the one of him.

When he is looking at the artwork, I notice that he is not wearing a rain jacket or a shirt really. My eyes roam a bit. His wet hair makes him look like a Greek god. I blush a bit. Trying to hide my blush.

"These are really great……Hey what's this one?" He says.

"N-n-n-n NO! Sorry but please don't look at it." I plead with my eyes. But he grabs it anyways and I cover my face in embarrassment. I start blushing real bad.

"I uhhhhhh……." I say in embarrassment. I just met this dude, and he probably thinks I'm some weirdo.

"How do you do this? These are really good. Even this one." He chuckles, pointing at the one of him.

"I just do draw things without knowing what I'm drawing," I mumble.

"Can you show me some more of your artwork?" He asks, giving me back my artwork.

"Yea maybe some other time," I tell him, "I need to get home it's really cold."

"K," He grabs my hand and looks at it, "What happened?"

His eyes are menacing. It's like he has known me for long time and wants to protect me. It's really weird and quite strange.

"I punched a guy," I said with a little bit of pride.

"Really? Did it feel good to punch him?" He asks.

I nod. He chuckles.

When we get to my front door.

"I will see you tomorrow," He says, kissing my forehead again. What is with this dude and kissing my forehead?

"Bye," I whisper. I don't know why I'm whispering.

"Bye, Friend." And he goes off.

I smile I have a friend. My first real friend. I smile widely.

I walk inside.

I see Max asleep on the couch.

I put my rain jacket on the coat rack and take off my shoes.

I open the fridge to get some ice for my hand. I turn on my iPod and the Year 3000 by Jonas Brothers was playing.

I'm not a huge fan of them. I only like some songs from them and that's it.

I walk up to the basement. Displaying my art in random places. I smile at my artwork. I put the one of Brandon in a different area. Away from the others.

I walk up to my room. To do my homework. Ugh! I hate homework. Why do they even bother giving us homework when a few are really going to do it.

Thinking back on my day. It was awesome and strange. I smile.

I can't wait for tomorrow. I have a real friend for the first time. I smile more bigger.

I look outside, to see a giant wolf outside. It was russet brown. Looking at me. Weird……

I look back at my homework and get to work. Waiting for tomorrow to come to see my new friend.

…**.**

**Well there it is! I'm making sure the relationship is going slow. So no one is getting around the dating part anytime soon. So just wait by the way listen to the music from this chapter and the first chapter. The songs are really good. Review please and BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry! I have been very busy. Star testing and all. So I have been plotting the story that whole time. Well trying. I hope you guys like it.**

**PyPOV**

I walk to school alone. It was sunny.

I got to the school doing same routine.

Right now I'm in my homeroom classroom. I was pretty damn happy. Jacob wasn't here and I was happy. But I kind of felt guilty Quil was just sitting there looking lonely.

…**.**

Ah! The bell rang for school has ended.

Walking back home wasn't fun without my friend. Even though I met him two days ago. I miss him. And I miss the morning too.

'Cause it was sunny but now its cloudy. I love the sun. And I love pipes. Don't ask.

"Hey Pyper!" A familiar voice called out.

I turned around. I smiled. It was Brandon.

"Hi. Where were you this morning?" I asked getting straight forward with it.

"Oh. Sorry, I get easily sunburned." He said.

"Oh." And that was all I said.

We walked in silence. As we were passing the beach, Brandon grabbed my hand. His hand was cold.

"Let's go sit on the beach," he said. I walked with him.

We both sat down next to a rock near the ocean.

I enjoyed his company.

"So…..How about we play 20 questions?" He asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"What is your favorite color?" Why does everyone start with that one?

"Black. And why does everyone start with that question?"

"I don't know. I guess it's a common question to start with."

And we went on like that.

He asked what my favorite band, song, things to do, object and etc. He found it hilarious that since my name is Pyper and I have a love for pipes. Reason is I can hit people with pipes. Yup I'm that evil. I almost broke my brother's head.

Sigh it was just like yesterday…….I was only four when that happened and it was pretty damn hilarious. You never know what little kids can do to get their chubby hands on something. I was an evil little kid.

We stopped talking when we heard a howl. It gave me the shivers. Literally. I just shivered.

Brandon looked very panic and got up and helped me up. "We should probably go." He told me.

He seemed very panicked by the howl. Like it was out to get him. How strange.

I nodded my head to agree with him and said, "Yea, it's getting pretty dark."

We walked home and he kissed me on the forehead. Does he seriously like to do that a lot or something?

He started to leave but I stopped him. "Hey! Can we do something this weekend?" I asked.

"Yea, sure. Anything you want to do." He said with a small smile. I smiled back to him and bid him a goodbye.

I walked inside the house and closed the door behind me.

"Well Brandon seems like a good looking kid." I jumped at the voice. It was just so sudden when I came in. "Are you going gay on me?" I asked. "No."

"Are you sure? Because the last time you got a date was when you were in high school. So are you sure?" I asked. I stared at him trying to make him admit that he was gay.

"Well for your information I do have a date!" He told me. "Oh….Nice. Who is she? Is she pretty? What is her name? When is the date? Can I meet her? She isn't a dumb bimbo? Is she or is she not?" I asked in one breath. "Whoa…..ummmmm……..uhhhhh….I don't know." He answered. Yup that boy doesn't have a date but an imaginary bluffing date. "So if you have a date? Why don't you know her name?" I cocked an eyebrow at him. He looked nervous. And then he ran into his room.

Sigh he always does that when he is in a weird situation. He did that when our neighbors gave us The Talk. It was embarrassing but I lived though he didn't. When he ran off I started laughing like an idiot. Though the neighbors found it strange. But I guess my brother and I are probably just an odd family.

I walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

The phone started ringing while I was in the middle of making it. I cleaned off my hands and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Well hey Pipes!" It was my uncle.

"Hey…….What do you need?" I said. He never really calls us but only if he really needs something.

"Why can't your uncle call you guys?" He asked with fake hurt.

"'Cause you always call when you need something. So what do you need?" I replied back.

He sighed, "Always straight to the point. Well Anna and I need a vacation from work. So I thought why not go and visit my favorite niece and nephew! Plus Anna misses you guys. Come on please. It will only be for something days. I just can't remember!" He said.

"Oh, so you and Anna together?" I asked. I hoped he got together with her. She such a nice woman.

"No. Just as friends….." Gah! Why can't he grow some balls and ask her out. Has he even notice the stares she gives him! She is practically in love with and he is just as blind as a bat! Well more blind than a bat. A bat can get a mate faster than him! He really needs to ask her out before someone else does.

"Fine. But on one condition. Don't eat all the food like you did last time." Seriously. He ate all the food and I thought he was trying to become the world's fastest guy! Though Anna got pissed at him for doing that when she heard that he ate all the food. He got busted.

See Anna is a beautiful woman. She rejects the offers she gets asked by other guys. Even the hot guy, she rejects them! I would have found that very difficult to do. She really is in love with my uncle. But I think she is going to crack and started dating. Though that might work. To get him jealous and see his real damn feelings. Though I need to give that man a bit of a makeover.

"Bye." I hung up the phone and continued to work on the dinner.

…**.**

Yay! Today was a Saturday. And Brandon was at the door. I made sure I was dressed. I thought of showing him my art works that I have in the basement.

I opened the door and said, "Hey." I took in his figure.

Hey, I can't help it. I'm a girl with raging hormones.

He looked great, but his eyes were changing colors. It was a really dull red and there was gold that was bright and taking over the red. How strange.

I invited him in and we went down to the basement. I get to be alone with a guy in this house for the first time! And it's a guy that isn't even in my family!

Yeah….I'm getting excited over that. I'm a strange kid.

When we got to the basement. I showed my art works. I told he is the third person to these. My art teacher was the first and my brother was the second. So he was the third.

"I like this one," He pointed out. I started to blush like a mad idiot.

It was the shirtless one of him. I looked down and got very interested with the floor.

"Hey don't be embarrassed. I like it because no one has ever drew me without even taking a good of myself. It's different in a good way." He said, lifting up my chin. Making me look into his eyes.

We stared for a bit till I said, "You're pretty." Yup the best way to embarrass yourself in front of your first friend. Lord I'm an idiot. I started turning a few shades of red while he just chuckled.

"It's not funny! I do that when I look at a face or something that could be great to be use in art." I said.

"Sorry," he said, "So what do you want to do next?"

Hmmmmm…….Hiking! "Hiking," I replied. "Sure. But can we do that in Forks. The woods in La Push aren't very safe. There are wolves in there and they can be pretty mean and nasty." He told me.

"Yea, sure." I replied.

…**.**

We were in Forks. We took a bus. We both weren't old enough to drive yet.

When we got there and I smelt the fresh woodsy air that I love. Mmmmm…….

"Let's go!" I grabbed his very cold hand and walked through the woods with him.

I tripped a few times but managed to get to some place pretty.

I took in my surroundings. It was not pretty but gorgeous. There was a little creek, flowers, green tall grass. I found it peaceful. I also loved the smell of this place.

I sat down in the grass with Brandon. He too was taking in his surroundings.

We talked a bit and I got a bit tired.

When I started to fall asleep, I mumbled, "You are the best, first friend I have ever had." And with that I was asleep.

…**.**

In a dream or I think it was dream. I was running. But from what? Whatever it was. I was running fast.

Then I saw Brandon. He was there saying "Come here, Pyper," over and over again. It was kind of echo-ish though.

Then I heard some familiar voice yell out, "NO!" And I saw a russet wolf in front of me and Brandon on the other side of me.

They both growled at each other. I yelled out, "Stop it!" But they would not stop but keep going.

It was as if they were fighting for someone's love. I could see it in their eyes.

And with a loud, painful howl, I woke up.

I was breathing hard and sweating. Also I found myself in my room.

I don't remember falling asleep here. But maybe Brandon carried me here.

I fell to my pillow and covered my face with my hands. I shivered again though. I heard the loud, painful howl again.

It was like it was telling someone something. I don't know what it is though. But that's because I don't speak dog or wolf.

I grabbed my ipod and listened to Little Wonders by Rob Thomas to sooth me to sleep and I fell asleep with nothing to dream about.

…**.**

**Well there you guys have it! Sorry it was a long wait. I have middle school promotion to think about and stuff. So I'm sorry I didn't update earlier but I hope you like the chapter. Oh and please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well….I'm going to do the fourth chapter! **

…**.**

**PyPov**

"Pyper! Get your fucking ass down here!" Max yelled. He just woke me up from my peaceful (excluding the nightmare) sleep…….Wait! Max cussed! He never cusses unless he is really pissed off…..Shit!

I tried to get out of the mass of blankets but landed on the floor with an UMPH! I got out of the blankets and rushed downstairs to see a very pissed off Max. It wasn't a very pretty sight.

Before I could ask why he was pissed off, he yelled out me saying, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me that Uncle Mick called yesterday? And that he was coming over for a vacation?! With Anna?! He called, saying that he and Anna are getting on a plane to Port Angeles, and that we need to pick them up at 1!"

Oh…..forgot to tell him that Uncle Mick called…….Well on the bright side now I can tell him….

"Well, yea……To first question, I forgot. To the second question, I guess he and Anna wanted a break. And to third question, yes with Anna. Well better get dressed and get ready to pick them up. So chop, chop. Oh and Uncle Mick called yesterday." I said while walking back to my room.

I got dressed in a shirt, skinny jeans, converses, and a big sweater.

I ran downstairs, grabbing a green apple and ran to the car.

I waited in the car for awhile. When Max got in, he drove to the airport.

When we were passing by the forest. I gasped.

There was this giant russet wolf running along the woods. It was bigger than a horse. And it's the same one from my dream. I don't know why but I had the feeling of telling Max to stop the car, so I could look at the wolf. But I stopped myself from doing so.

I looked back to the woods and it was no longer there running…..

…**.**

When we got to the airport and waited for them.

We were looking for a guy with long brown hair, that really needs to be cut, he is tall but has no muscle on him. I could open a jar while he had trouble opening it. And the guy wears really bad clothes. But has a great funny personality. My Uncle Mickey is that person.

He likes to be called Mick than Mickey. And his favorite Disney character is Mickey Mouse. Ironic huh?

We are also looking for a girl with pretty black, curly hair. Her skin is tan and she is tall like a model. She is skinny too. And she is too, stronger than Uncle Mick. And she is the one of the women I like to talk to about girl things. Anna….She helped through my first period, and everything. I think of her as a sister.

So we were just waiting till I saw them. I ran up them and poke Uncle Mick's back. He jumped looked behind him to see me, smiling innocently.

"Well….Hey shortie." He said. "I'm not short. I'm funsized!" I argued. I crossed my arms looking at him.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you seem short to me." He argued back. Looking down on me. I hate it when he does that. Stupid tall person.

"Are you two already fighting?!" Anna exclaimed from behind Uncle Mick.

We both shook our head and said 'No'. She just sighed and told the boys to go get their bags. She turned around and looked at me.

"Well you have grew a bit there, Pipes. And I think we could use sometime at the house for some girl talk and stuff." I smiled in agreement. I don't get to do any of that much. Unless I'm talking to Mrs. Sue Clearwater or Anna.

We walked to the boys. They have their bags and we moved to the car. We got into the car. And drove off, back home.

…**.**

Anna and I are in my room for girl talk while the boys are downstairs watching a game.

"So……how about that crush on Jacob Black?" She asked. I tell her everything.

"It stopped after he threw a football at me last week." I told her, looking down.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said. "It's fine. I met a guy named Brandon and he is really good looking but he is my first best friend." I told her. She smiled at that.

"Well that's great! I hope it turns into something a little more for you." She told me. I blushed.

"What about you and Uncle Mick?" I asked. I got real curious when she sighed.

"I've cracked. I can take it anymore when he looks at other girls and try to ask them out. I need to move my eyes and move on. I tried giving him the hints but it never works. I guess I could start new here." She confessed.

"But how can you start new here if you are here for a vacation?" I asked.

"I'm moving here. My boss moved me to Forks Hospital to work there. So that's why we are here. Mick doesn't know yet though. I'm here to get a house nearby you guys. Then I can settle down here and get back into the dating world and work in Forks." She said. She looked kind of sad. Though I can understand why. I hugged her. "Well, I might as well have you meet Mrs. Sue Clearwater. But I'm kind of glad I will have my sister nearby." I said. I consider Anna as my sister even though she isn't my sister really.

"Well you might as well introduce her to me now." She said. I got up and grabbed her hand. Dragging her with me.

"We are going to Sue's Diner." I told the boys. "Hey, wait for us. We want to come." Max said. We all got inside the car. And went off to Sue's Diner. It was a short drive there though.

…**.**

We were sitting down. Sue came over to us. "Well isn't it my favorite costumer." She said. I smiled and said, "This is Anna and my Uncle Mick. Guys, this is Sue." They said their hellos'.

"Well it's nice to meet the famous Mick and Anna." She said, "So what can I get you guys?" We ordered what we wanted.

I was looking around the diner and I saw a guy looking at Anna. I nudged Anna and told her to look behind her. She looked behind her to see a hot guy smiling at her. She looked down and blushed and smiled.

I looked at the boys to see what they wear doing. Max like always is coloring on those kiddie coloring things. And I looked at Uncle Mick and I swear I saw jealousy flicker in his eyes. I looked at his fist it was turning white. Well that is a sign that he probably likes her. Then I looked back his face and I noticed he clenched his jaw. He was not happy about another guy flirting with Anna.

Our food came and Uncle Mick's face relaxed a bit and so did his fist.

We mumbled our thanks and dug in.

The diner became a bit loud when a group walked in. It was Paul, Jared, Embry and Jacob. I looked down immediately. I kind of started to sink down into my seat trying to not be noticed. I ate fast and ducked my head. Anna looked at me questioningly. And I looked at Jacob Black. She had the face of understanding. I sank lower into my seat till I landed on the floor hard. "I'm okay!" I told them. I was blushing hard.

I got back in my seat and took out my iPod. Before I put the earphones in my ears, Uncle Mick asked, "Are you okay shortie?" He asked. "Yes, I'm fine and I'm funsized not short." I said.

Uncle Mick was just about to say something when Anna said, "Do we really have to have go over this again and not have this conversation?" We shook our head.

I put my earphones in my ears and put it on shuffle. The song was Reflection by Christina Aguilera.

I tapped my foot to the beat. The song ended and True to your heart by Raven Symone was playing. I got up and excused myself, telling them I will be back.

I went outside behind the diner and danced to be myself. I need to get it out of my system. Then it ended and Circle of Life came on. I started singing to it.

When the song ended. I heard someone say, "Well that was good singing there." It was man. He was kind of creepy and he had red eyes. How strange.

He got closer to me and was backing me up to a wall. I was getting scared because I thought he was going to rape me. I closed my eyes and I was getting ready to scream. I swear I just felt someone kiss my forehead and it smelt like Brandon. But when I opened my eyes. The man was gone.

I was shivering a bit and walked back into the diner fast. I walked past _his_ table and they stiffened up for some reason. I ignored it and walked back to see my family getting up. We got up and the guy behind us got up too.

The guy grabbed Anna's arm to talk to her. And we let her be to talk and flirt a bit. She was smiling and blushing a bit. We waited at the exited for her.

I looked at Uncle Mick and he looked pissed off. He was glaring at the guy. He went back the state from earlier. "Hey Uncle Mick, you okay?" I asked. He looked at me and said, "Yeah, and I need to talk to you in the basement when we get home." I nodded my head and walked to the car when Jacob Black exited the diner.

He looked around, like he was looking for something or someone. I hid near the car when he faced my way. He looked this way for a long time and then wind blew he stiffened like he smelt something bad. I sat down next to the tire and turned on my iPod. The song was Once Upon a Dream by No Secrets. I hugged my knees and waited for them to come to the car. I buried my head in my knees.

And then I got up and looked around to see if he left. And he did. I did a chaise turn and stopped in front of the family.

"Nice twirly thingy you did." Uncle Mick said. "Thanks." I thanked him.

…**.**

When Uncle Mick and I were in the basement. He exploded.

"I can't take it anymore! I can't stand it when other men look at Anna! I get jealous and I can't stand it. I'm practically in love with my best friend and I hate it when others try to flirt with or even look it at her! I'm in love with her! I need you to give me a makeover or whatever you call it." He confessed.

Wow….Anna and Mick can't really read each other's emotions or feelings well. That's quite jacked up. But at least I get to make him get a makeover, so Anna can get a hotter Uncle Mick.

"Alright. Starting sometime tomorrow or the next day. You need a haircut, new wardrobe and you need to work out more. 'Cause seriously you are weaker than me." I said. He nodded taking it in. "Thanks I really appreciated that you are doing this for me." I said, " Your welcome."

…**.**

The door bell rang. And I opened the door. It was Brandon. I smiled and hugged my best friend.

I invited him and Uncle Mick said, "Who is the kid? Your boyfriend?" Nice…..Just a way to embarrass me in front of my first best friend. "This is Brandon. He is my first best friend. And Brandon, this is my Uncle Mick, my big brother Max, and that is Anna." I pointed out. "Nice to meet you." He said.

"Well, since Pyper has never had a boyfriend before. I'm going to tell you some embarrassing things she did." My brother said. Leading him to the couch. I sat down. And sank into the couch.

I'm going to die right now. From embarrassment.

**....**

**Well there you guys go. The fourth chapter! **

**Haven't any of you noticed that I use this one sentence in all the chapters or the one word that starts with an s and ends with an e? Can you guess what it is? **

**Anyway please review. I don't want to seem snobby or anything but I would appreciate it if you guys would review it please. It would make me feel little more happy. I know most of you guys are just favorite it. But please review it. So please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I know didn't get any reviews from the last chapter. I feel kind of sad but I'll get over it and write the story anyways.**

**Happy Mother's day! **

**PyPOV**

I want to die. Right now. If they have the nerve to talk about that really embarrassing and nasty one. I will murder them with one of my favorite pipes.

"So…..I think I should start with my favorite one," Max smirked, "When Pyper was about three years old. She walked into our parent's room. When she walked in our parents were having sex. I guess she got curious and watched the whole thing from there. Apparently they were doing it above the covers so she got to see how you have sex and everything. And she kind of found out how babies were made at an early age. I found her in the parent's room the same day though she asked, 'Why was daddy's twinkie winkie stick in mommy?'"

They were all laughing. "Wow. Pyper, your curiosity can kill a cat." Anna laughed. I looked at Brandon to see he was trying to contain his laugh. Well at least there is one nice person in here.

I looked at Anna and I gave a guilty look. She looked at my shocked, "You really killed a cat because of your own curiosity?" I nodded my head. They just laughed more. "How did that happen?" Uncle Mick asked.

"She got a hold of some pipes when she four. Though this was the same day she hit me in the head with pipes. She saw a cat and she grabbed the pipe and put the cat inside the pipe. Head first and all. In a few minutes inside the pipe it died. She took it out but grabbing its tail and it looked like it was a sleep but it wasn't breathing. She started crying, 'Mommy! Daddy! Maxy! The kitty won't wake up or move!' We went to see the mess and the cat was dead." Max laughed.

"That's enough! Brandon and I are going up to my room without you guys talking about the embarrassing stuff I did!" I explode. I grabbed Brandon's hand/wrist and went upstairs to my room.

"Remember to keep the door open! We don't want any of the getting comfy shit!" Uncle Mick joked.

"Shut up!" I yelled out to him.

We got into my room and I somewhat kept the door open and closed.

We sat my bed and talked to each other.

…**.**

"Well, I need to get home." Brandon said.

"Yeah. Do you want some food when you walk back home?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine." He said.

We walked downstairs to the front door. I opened it. "Bye. I will see you tomorrow after school?" I asked. He nodded his head and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and he walked home. I closed the door and I was bombard by Anna.

"You really have a good looking friend there." Anna said. She fanned herself jokingly. I blushed.

"Yeah. We met on the day that Jacob Black threw that football at me." I said.

"Well you lost something and the gained something better." She told me.

I nodded my head in agreement.

….

Well after school. I did get to see Brandon but he had to rush to do something.

Uncle Mick's haircut appointment went ok. But he has better hair now. Its short but better.

When Anna saw it. She thought it looked great on him. Uncle Mick smiled at that comment.

….

I'm in the woods at Forks. I asked Max to drive me there.

I was walking till I heard an animal cry. How strange. You don't hear that often.

I walked up to where I think the sound came from. When I got there, I was in shock from the sight.

I gasped. It was Brandon drinking the blood of a deer. I think he heard or smelt my presences and turned around.

He looked at me with wide eyes. I guess shocked to see me here. I looked in his eyes and they were golden.

Does the blood change his eye? Is that why his skin is so cold? Is that why he didn't want any food to eat? Is this why he looks like an angel?

"Pyper. I can explain." He said.

I backed away. And he looked pained when I backed up.

"Please Pyper! I can explain this all. But please don't leave" He said in pain.

"Then explain." I said.

"I'm a vampire. I've been a vampire for the last 20 years and I will always be sixteen forever. I use to drink the blood of a human. But I stopped when I met you. You are the reason I stopped my ways. Your blood sings to me. It's the most amazing blood I have ever smelt in my life. I didn't have the dead heart to drink your blood. I couldn't do that. But I fell in love with you over the days. You are my blood singer. I need you to be alive and with me. I drink animal blood for your sake to keep you alive. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." He said. Looking down, I guess afraid of my reaction.

I got up from my spot and walked towards him. I put my hand on his cold face and he looked at me. I smiled at him, "I don't care that you are vampire. Or what you are. I'm just happen you met me and talked to me. Because I know others never talk to me or want to do anything with me unless it includes hitting me with a football. I'm glad that you are my best friend, and that you love me. Though in time I might be able to give those feelings back."

He smiled at those words and took my face in his hands. He leaned down and my breathe was caught in my throat. His lips landed on mine softly. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of my first kiss. From a vampire. My hands went to his hair and pulled on his hair, trying to pulling him closer. All I focused was him, his lips and his luscious scent. It smelt like lavender, blueberries and ocean. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I let his tongue access my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth. Then he pulled away. I tried to kiss him some more and I whimpered. I don't know what took over me but I enjoyed kissing him. He chuckled at my actions. I blushed and hid my face in his chest.

"It's okay love. I was just concerned for you. I was highly aware that you stopped breathing when I kissed you." He said with concern in his eyes. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me tightly to his chest.

"Is there anything I need to know about vampires?" I asked. "Yeah. We are extremely fast. Have cold skin. And we are extremely strong. Our sense are extremely good. Some of us vampires have powers and most don't. We have mates and all, but I consider you as my mate." He said nuzzling my neck. "Also I can't visit much in La Push because of the shifters there protect La Push. I'm kind of restricted from being there but I keep going to see you." I took all this in. "Wait, what are shifters?" I asked.

"They are giant wolves from the legends. Expect this is a different pack. Right now it's made up of six boys and one girl." Again I took that all in. So most of the mythical creatures are real. Even our legends.

We embraced each other for a bit.

"Well, well. Isn't Brandon and his human girl. It's so nice to meet you. I think I might enjoy drinking your blood." A feminine voice said behind me. Brandon growled and then hissed.

…**.**

**Well there you guys go. Who is the vampire? Can anyone guess? **

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth Chapter!**

**PyPOV**

"Hell no to that," Brandon growled.

He had me behind him. I was clutching his arm. This woman scares me.

She has red fiery hair, it was curly and has a really feminine look.

"Oh, Brandon you know I don't take no for an answer." And with that she lunged for us.

I felt a force and I was on Brandon's back. I gasped. He was running really fast. Just as fast as the speed of light.

It looked like his feet weren't even touching the ground. It was as if we were flying.

I looked behind us and saw something red. I held on to Brandon's neck more tightly and my legs tightened around his waist. My head hid on the crook of his neck and I closed my eyes.

I didn't open my eyes till Brandon said, "Hey. You can open your eyes now. You're safe."

I opened my eyes but I wouldn't let go of him.

"Who was that?" I asked. "Victoria," He said, "She has been looking for a girl in Forks. She wants to kill her. You see the girl's boyfriend is a vampire and he killed Victoria's mate. So it's a mate for a mate kind of thing. Though I believe she is just being stupid and should move on with her vampire life."

I took it in but I gasped out, "You can kill a vampire?"

"Yes, but it doesn't include stakes, crosses, or holy water. You just have to be strong enough to tear us apart. Then you need to burn our body pieces immediately but if you don't do it soon enough, our body parts will build us back to together." I gasped. That is really cool and sick.

"I don't want any to kill you" I said, "You are my only best friend that I have."

When I said that he looked somewhat happy and sad. "I'm sorry. Did I say something mean?" I was confused. "No. I love you a lot and I will respect your choice of taking it slow." He answered.

"Oh." And that was all I said.

I let go of him and sat down a bit on the forest floor.

Brandon told me more the vampire life.

"I want to promise you something." He said. "Yeah?"

"When you really love me and get married. I will change you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you." He said.

He has already thought of marriage? Wow. He really cares. I smile. Being with someone like for eternity would nice and great.

We get up and he puts me on his back. He runs back to my house and drops me off there.

….

I look out my bedroom window. I should take a good walk outside.

I get up and walk towards the back door. I open and walk towards the woods.

I walk around the woods thinking of Brandon.

I hear a rustle sound. I walk towards that way. Hmmmm…Could be an animal.

When I get to the area I was walking towards, I gasped.

It was giant. And it was the same russet wolf that I saw when we were picking up Uncle Mick and Anna.

It stared at me, snarling. That was when I ran.

I ran till I crashed into a tree. The wolf was chasing after me. I screamed and cried. The wolf stopped and looked at me confused. He tilts his head in confusion. I cried and started to breathe heavy.

He backed up and walked away. I breathed in relief that it didn't eat me. I got up and tried to dry my panic tears away.

I ran all the way back home and sat down trying to calm down.

When I did, I decided to walk through the front door.

I opened the door and walked inside the house. I looked at who was in the house. It was Uncle Mick (who looks amazingly better, new hair cut, new wardrobe and is more muscular.) and Anna in some awkward silence.

They didn't even hear me come in.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it when other guys are looking at you. When you flirt back. I can't take it anymore! Oh! Fuck it. I fucking love you!" Uncle Mick exploded and pulled Anna towards his chest and kissed her.

I looked at them wide eye. He really had to do that in front of me.

They were kissing, open mouthing kissing. Not a pretty sight for me.

Anna pulled back, and I think she said, "I love you too." But I'm really not sure. They went back to kissing each other.

They started to grope each other and try to pull of one another's clothing. My eyes got really wide.

"Stop! Please! It's bad enough I have seen my parents have sex! I really don't want to see my Uncle and my soon- to- be aunt do that in front of me!" I begged.

They looked at me in shock and laughed. "Please just carry it on in your room." I said.

They nodded and eagerly ran up to Uncle Mick's room.

I groaned and sat on the couch.

I froze when I heard a _thud_ on a bed and a very loud moan. Dear Lord! Kill me now.

I ran up to my room and tried to block out their sounds.

I tried to fall asleep. Didn't work with Anna screaming out Mick or Mickey. Or Oh! Yes Mick! Please! I want you!

Really disturbing. What is worse is that you can hear the bed being banged up against the wall.

I grabbed my iPod and turned up real loud and fell asleep.

…**.**

"Good Morning everyone!" Anna cheerfully said. She was glowing. Literally.

Max and I mumbled a good morning.

Uncle Mick came down and wrapped his arm around Anna's waist. He smiled at her and she giggled.

Good lord! They are more sex-crazed than teenagers!

"Hey Max. How are you?" Uncle Mick asked.

"Great! And when I get home I'm welcomed the sound of Anna screaming out your name! And the sound the bed banging up against the wall. Just great." Max said sarcastically. I feel his pain.

"You're telling me. They almost had sex in front of me!" I expertise.

Max and Uncle Mick laugh while Anna is laughing and blushing.

They sat down and we all ate breakfast. Though I was kind of disturbed while eating. Uncle Mick and Anna were looking at each other then Uncle Mick groaned as if he had a boner. No wait! He does.

I get up and get dressed fast. I run down stairs and said, "I'm out!" to them. They are all laughing well expect Max.

Walk outside and enjoy the air.

…**.**

It has been 2 weeks since Victoria, the wolf and Uncle Mick and Anna having sex.

They are the most embarrassing couple to be near in public. They literally almost have sex in public!

Though it's a shocker that Anna isn't even pregnant.

Or have they been using a condom?

Well I don't know because I'm focused on seeing Brandon today.

I have something very important to tell him. I just realized that I'm in love with him.

We have been stronger than ever. He made sure to take things real slow. I smile at the thought of him.

I didn't watch where I was going because I bumped into a really warm chest. I apologize, "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I looked at who I bumped into. I glared.

It was Jacob fucking Black.

…**.**

**Well there you guys have it! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have something important at the bottom! Please read.**

**PyPOV**

It has been about 2 or 3 fucking weeks since the 'incident' and now he has the look of love and adoration written on his face.

When he realized I was glaring, he had the look of a pained expression.

I walked pasted him and hurried to class.

What sucks right now is that we have the same homeroom.

I got in my chair and blocked out the world, listening to music.

…**.**

During the whole day he tried to talk to me or make me talk to him. Ha! Like that would happen.

I have been avoiding him waiting till the end of the day to see Brandon. Well now it is the end of the day….Well in school speaking.

I was running of the school building trying to avoid him.

I was just near the corner till I felt a hand grab my arm. I groaned.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked angrily.

"I just wanted to know your name." He said. I glared at him. We have been in the same class for so many fucking years! And yet he doesn't know my name or probably remember I'm the one that got hit by his fucking football.

"Oh my lord! You can't fucking remember that we have been the same class for so many years or that I was the one that got hit with that your football and had a whole load of shit dumped on me?" I yelled.

He looked pained and guilty. Then his nose twitched as if he smelt something disgusting. "What is that smell?" He asked. "I don't know! Maybe it's that shit that was dumped on me by your fucking dumbass football!" I yelled again. And with that I ran home.

When I got home I opened the door to see a crying Anna.

"Anna, what's wrong?" I asked. "I'm p-p-pregnant." She cried. She showed me the pregnancy test and it was pink and positive.

I hugged her and let her cry. I rubbed her back to calm her down and she did.

"What if Mick doesn't want me or love me anymore after he finds out I'm pregnant?" She asked.

"If that happens, I will kick his ass and disown him. And I will cut off his balls with my scissors." I said. She laughed at the end of my sentence.

The she stopped laughing and got quite. She was looking behind me. It was Uncle Mick.

I got up and gave her a look that says tell him.

I went to the kitchen and sat down on the stool.

"Hey Anna," Uncle Mick said, "Are you okay, love?"

"I have something important to tell you. It's very life changing." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said. "Really?" He asked.

Then I heard a squeal. I looked at them and saw Uncle Mick had picked her up and twirled around.

"That's great!" He said smiling.

"So you will always love me even if I'm pregnant?" She asked. "Of course I will!" He expertise.

"So…..Since Anna told you about the whole pregnancy thing I won't cut your balls off with my scissors. Oh and can you drive me to Forks?" I said.

"You wanted to cut my precious balls off?" He asked. "Yes. If you said you didn't love her anymore." I replied.

"So you would go against family?" He asked. "No. Anna is family." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on." He said and smiled a bit.

…**.**

I was in front of the house that Brandon told me to go to. It was in the middle of the woods but I didn't care.

He opened the door and smiled brightly. "Hey Pyper." He said happily. "Hey." And I hugged him.

"What brought this on?" He asked. He was leaning against the door frame. Damn…..He looks hot. "I have something to tell you," I said smiling, "I love you."

Brandon smile got larger and he kissed me.

I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled my waist to him. My hands reached his silky hair and I pulled him closer to me. His tongue grazed across my bottom lip and I let his tongue enter my mouth. I moaned. He pushed me up against a tree. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moaned. I smiled a bit that I had that kind of effect on him. He started to kiss my jaw line and neck. I gasped then moaned. It felt so right to be with him in the position. "Brandon," I moaned. "Mmmm….I love it when you say my name like the that." He moaned back. "I love you." I moaned again. "I love you too Pyper." He moaned out. And he went back to kissing my lips. His hands traveled down and cupped my ass.

A growl was heard and interrupted us from making out. What the hell?

It was the same russet wolf I have seen. It was snarling either at me or Brandon.

"It's a shapeshifter. It is here for something or someone. And I think I know what it is here for. Please try and distract me from killing it." He growled out. The wolf growled back.

I thought a bit. What to do to distract him. I got it!

"I love you, Brandon." I moaned out purposely. I kissed his neck and his lips. He looked down smiling at me.

The wolf howled out painfully after I told Brandon I loved him. Strange.

And with that the wolf ran.

…**.**

**Hey guys. I'm very depressed right now. I don't know how I manage to type this story up. But today I found out that my grandma's bone cancer is terminal. It's the end for her. It is taking a very big toll on me. Her chemo isn't working. I'm having trouble to stop crying. Almost every other hour I'm crying. My grandma is a very important person to me. I love her very much and she is coming to her end and I'm still a teen/kid. I'm only what…14! And she is going to die when I'm at such a young age. So please respect that I might not be able to write or type anything for awhile. If I do, be happy please! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright! I'm back! My grandma is happy right now because she is seeing all of her family this coming up month. So I'm able to write in her happy mood.**

…**.**

**PyPOV**

I was walking to school with Brandon still on my mind. Yesterday was wonderful.

When I got home yesterday, Uncle Mick and Anna were preparing to move to Forks and they were trying to name the baby. I smiled. They wanted me to be the godmother.

HA! Max was curious as to why I should be the godmother. Here is one good reasons I make people laugh while he bores people to sleep….Literally.

I gasped when somebody pulled on my arm and pulling me into the forest. What the hell?

"What the fuck are you doing hanging out with that thing? You know that leech can kill you! That man can hurt you! Why would you want to spend your time with a fucking bloodsucker?" the boy that grabbed my arm yelled.

I look up and saw that is was fucking Jacob fucking Black.

What did he mean by leech and bloodsucker? How does he know about Brandon and that he is a vampire?

Then realization hit me. He was the wolf from yesterday. I glared at him.

"Because I fucking love him! What's it to you? Why should you even care about who I'm hanging out with? Why the fuck are you talking to me after all these years?" I screamed in his face. And with that I walked away.

…**.**

I was sitting in homeroom. Thank god, _he_ is sitting away from me. Not next to me.

The only person that is next to me is Quil. Their old best friend that they ditched. Poor Quil. He is a really nice guy. Right now he looks really lonely.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked. Quil looked at me and answered, "No, not really." Poor guy. "Why is that? You can tell me if you want." I said.

And with that he told me everything. It looked like he really need some comfort.

"Thanks. And sorry about Jake. He was being a douche bag and an asshole." He said. I smiled in agreement for what he called Jacob.

"It's fine. I think I can trust you telling you this….Since kindergarten I've had a small crush on him until that football thing happened. It disappeared like poof." I whispered to Quil.

I heard a bang on a desk and it was being repeated. I look behind me and it was Jacob Black banging his head on the desk with Embry laughing. "Wow the boy is either trying desperately to get rid of some brain cells or he is attempting bad karate," I muttered.

Quil laughed at that.

Jacob looked up at me with a dreamy look. Strange and creepy. I turned around and listened to my iPod. The song Naturally by Selena Gomez was playing. I bobbed my head to the music and whispered the lyrics.

"I didn't know you liked music," Quil said.

"Well, you see darling. I have always had a thing for music. It's one of my passions," I said.

"Darling?" he asked. I laughed, "Sorry. I felt like saying that." He smiled and chuckled.

The bell rings and people get up to go to next class. Wow time goes by fast….

"Well…Goodbye, my darling. We shall meet again." I said in a great accent. I pat Quil's head and walk to the next class.

…**.**

Time really does go by fast. I remember how I was talking to Quil and now I'm sitting at my loner table, eating my lunch. My feet were resting on a vacant chair.

I stopped eating when I felt something or someone hover above me. I look up and there is Quil.

"Since when did you get so tall," I asked. "Oh sweetheart, you're just short." He replies back. "I'm not short! I'm funsized! I'm 100% full of a whole load fun and I'm that sized." I protested. "Whatever you say," he said. I stuck my tongue at him.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked. "Well since I have no place to really sit at. So I'm going to sit here with my new friend." He said. I smiled at that and said, "Well….New friend. You know you are my second friend I ever had. My first friend is actually my boyfriend." I said.

"Well that is no shocker, that you have a boyfriend. I mean you are a pretty girl," he said. "Well you are a cute boy. But you aren't cute enough to make me crush on you," I said. And with that I winked at him, got up and left. I laughed when I looked back before I left. His face was priceless. He was gaping at me.

…**.**

Ah! It's my favorite time of the day. Walking home with a giant smile on my face. I was going to help out Anna with finding a new house in Forks with the help of Brandon.

Anna is excited. She wants to meet Brandon again. Probably to embarrass me again. She also wants to find a good house and has a room for me and her baby.

A warm hand pulled my arm and then waist and pulled me out of my thoughts. I squeaked. I squeezed my eyes shut afraid that it's a rapist.

I felt a warm chest pressing on me. I opened my eyes and I was looking at warm chocolate orbs. I felt like I was hypnotized. I leaned into the thing that was hypnotizing me until I heard a voice.

"Please tell me you are not going to see that bloodsucking leech," the voice asked. I snapped out of it and realized that it was Jacob Black.

"Yes I am. Along with my soon to be aunt." I said.

He growled, "Why do you want to see that fucking leech?"

"Because I fucking am in love with him!" I yelled out his face.

…**.**

**Tada! It's an okay I guess chapter. I tried my best. I hope you guess like it. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright. I know that I didn't many reviews for the last chapter. But I'm still going to get this chapter.**

**...**

**PyPOV**

Jacob started to shake. He pushed me away into a tree. He backed (at least 10 ft or more) away and became all blurry. Then all of a sudden I see a giant wolf in front of me.

The same russet wolf I have seen from those days.The same wolf that I saw when we were going to pick up Uncle Mick and Anna. The same one that scared the living shit out of me when I was hiking alone that one day. And of course is the same wolf that caught Brandon and me making out.

I gasped.

The wolf, he, looked at me with guilt written all over his face. He started walking towards me.

That's when I ran. Whatever Jacob Black was, it was scary. I'm afraid of him but not a vampire.

I ran home. I gasped for air when I got the door. I ran inside and got to my bedroom and laid down.

"Pyper? You okay? I saw run into the house pretty fast. Is something wrong?" Anna asked.

"Yea I'm okay. I saw a giant wolf. It was pretty damn scary. It scared the living shit out of me," I answered.

I hugged Anna.

Nothing really seems normal in this world. One I find out Brandon, my boyfriend, is a vampire. And second Jacob Black is a freaky wolf thing.

I use to believe all that shit was fake, but when you actually meet all of that shit; it makes it all seem real.

I'm just glad a vampire exist. If vampires didn't exist, I don't what I would do if I didn't know Brandon.

I'm not glad about whatever Jacob black is though. I really wish he didn't exist. He is just a dick bitch.

"Come on. We are going to see those house in Forks." Anna said, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded and we went to the car.

…**.**

The car ride wasn't so bad excluding the fact that we were being stalked by Jacob Black in his freaky wolf form thing.

I jumped out of the car and ran into Brandon and his arms. Well I jumped into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed.

What I like about kissing Brandon, is that it's down with passion.

His lips were ice cold and I loved it. I loved how our lips just molded together. His tongue ran across my bottom lip for entrance. And I granted it. Our tongues explored each other's mouths. I ran my hands through his hair. One of his hands were in my hair and the other hand was on my ass. He squeezed my ass and I moaned. My hands started to started to run down his well sculpted chest to his pants.

"Okay! Kiddies stop having almost sex in the middle of a public area. I don't think parents want their kids seeing horny teenagers having sex. Plus I prefer to have my niece a virgin till she is married," Uncle Mick said, interrupting our kiss.

I glared at him and he just grinned at me. Stupid dumbass…..

We all followed Uncle Mick and Anna into the building. I pulled Brandon to the side to talk to him when Uncle Mick and Anna were talking to people.

"I somehow accidently gotten into a mix up with the dumbass freaky wolf boy. He grabbed me by the arm in the morning to talk to me. Somehow he knows you are um, a vampire. Then after school he once again grabbed me by the arm and started to shake when I told him I am in love with you. Then all of a sudden he scared the living shit out of me and turned into a big ass wolf!" I exclaimed.

First thing Brandon did was kiss me fiercely on the lips. "Good he should know you are mine," he said while nipping at the ear lope of my ear (which made me moan), "and I don't know much about his kind from other than what I have told you but you need to stay away from him. He can be dangerous. New wolves are dangerous to be around. He can hurt you. And if he did hurt you, I would kill him."

I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips and dragged him to follow Anna and Uncle Mick. He, of course, was willingly let me drag him.

…**.**

I think we found the house that Anna really wants. It has a bedroom for the baby, a big master bedroom, and a big bedroom for me, and a guest bedroom.

When we got back to the building for Anna and Uncle Mick to get to own it. It was crowded for some odd reason. We managed to get in.

I became really claustrophobic. I ran out of the building and got outside.

I know running out of the building without Brandon was kind of stupid. But I really am claustrophobic.

I sat down on the ground and looked at the cloudy sky. I thought back on my day and the freaky wolf thing.

Maybe I can go to the library and search up whatever he is. What in the world would something do with a human changing into a wolf?

Well there is the werewolf but the werewolf needs a full moon. And then there is…

Our legends! The Quileute Legends!

"Hey there!" someone yelled. I looked at the direction of where the voice came from. And it was from a group of boys.

"Yea! You!" one of them yelled out. "Why don't you come over here give us one of those fantastic kisses you gave to that boy from earlier."

I got up and said, "Get away from me."

"Aw. Look she is scared. Aw poor girl gonna go cry for her beau?" one said, smirking.

Then they started rubbing themselves on me. I started shaking in fear of what they might do to me. One got close to my face and I punched him.

He yelped and rubbed his face, looking at me with anger. Then he slapped me. It stung like hell. And it hurt.

They started to push me around and started to grope at me. I hated it. I felt violated. Someone grabbed my shirt and started to try and pull it over my head. He started to touch my skin and I didn't like it one bit. I tried to get away from them but I couldn't. They were holding on to me with strong force. His hands were trailing up to my bra and I started to panic. Another boy was going for my pants to unbutton them. I freaked out and kicked him, trying to get away. I cried out, "Brandon!" And with that second there was two vicious growl.

The boys looked at where the growl was coming from. It was from behind them and in the woods. I looked at the Brandon and saw that he was pissed. He looked as if he wanted to murder them. Then he looked at me and saw my face probably. Probably had a handprint on it. He growled again.

I looked at the forest and there were chocolate eyes in the bushes. Then I saw a large body come out from it. It was a russet wolf and it was fucking Jacob Black in his freaky wolf form thing. He had his teeth barred at the boys. Growling and snarling at them. His ears were flat on his skull and he crouched down in a way, as if he was ready to attack them.

I looked back at Brandon and he punched a boy in the face. The same one that I punched and had slapped me. The boys threw me on the ground towards the wolf and I whimpered in pain. I cried.

I felt something warm and I grabbed on to it. It was fur and it was warm. I cried into the wolf. I was shaking in fear. It was one of the most scariest things I have ever been through.

Then I felt a cold but comforting hand go under my legs and then pick me up bridal style. Anything abnormal temperature calmed me down. I grabbed on to Brandon's neck and cried some more.

"No! Why the hell would you people purposely raise the prices on these houses?" I heard a familiar voice yell. I took a quick look at Anna and she saw me and saw my tears. She looked at the group of boys, and her face turned to pissed off. "In second thought. I'm not buying the house due to what I have seen right now in the neighborhood!" She yelled. I looked at the scene and saw that the wolf wasn't there anymore, probably disappeared when my Uncle and Anna came out.

Anna came over and walked to Brandon and I (Uncle Mick dragged along). "What happened, Pipes? Are you okay?" Anna said in a calmer voice. She took some hair of out my face and put it behind my ear. Brandon kissed my head and let me cry some more while he explained what had happened. She again asked me if I was okay and I just nodded my head still crying.

He took me into the car and buckled me in. He buckled himself in and let me put my head on his lap. Anna or Uncle Mick turned up the heater and drove home. I passed out.

…**.**

I woke up in my room, in my pajamas. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and looked out the window and him again. He is okay as a dog but not as a human. I got up slowly and walked to the bathroom to clean my face and brush my hair and teeth.

I got dressed and went down stairs.

When I got down stairs I was hugged by Uncle Mick, Anna, and Max. When I was hugging Max. He held onto me. He kissed me forehead and still wouldn't let go of me. "I'm so glad you are okay." He whispered.

I smiled at him and asked, "Would mind going to the local library with me?" He nodded his head. I didn't want to go to the library alone anymore. I was afraid. Afraid it might happen again.

We both pulled away from the hug and walked towards the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Anna asked. "Library!" Max yelled out to them.

I held on to Max's arm the whole time during the walk to the library. It wasn't a far walk. So I was okay.

When we got there, Max turned around and asked me, "Are you going to be okay by yourself? I'll be in the science fiction area if you need me." I nodded my head and went to the Q section.

I looked for the Quileute Legends book. And I got nothing on it. I went to the Library lady and asked if she knew where it was. She smiled at me and told me to follow her.

When we got to the shelf, I thanked her and grabbed a big book out. I blew off the dust from it and looked for something that had a wolf on it.

When I saw it, I read the page.

_Shape shifting men who shift into giant wolves. In what we call Werewolves…._

I closed the book and turned around but bumped into a warm, hard chest. I looked up and saw it was once again Jacob Black. I sighed mentally.

"Quileute Legends, huh?" He asked me. I just looked at him and tried to get passed him.

He grabbed my arm once again and said, "Look I wanted to see if you are okay." I nodded at him, giving him his answer.

"I really do hope she finds imprinting in that book…" He mutters. Huh?

"What is imprinting?" I asked. "Shit. Uh, nothing really. Nothing." He said quickly and walked off.

I stood there confused.

I walked to the Library lady to get this book checked out. I took the book and went to Max to tell him I got what I needed.

I really hope this is my answer as to what 'Werewolves' are and what imprinting is.

**...**

**Tada! Two chapters in a day. That's pretty good! I hope you guys like it. I kind of enjoyed writing this chapter excluding the fact that Pyper almost got raped but still good. **

**So please review! And virtual cheddar cheese sticks to all of you guys! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright people. I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter. But I appreciate those who did. So thank you and you guys get a dancing cheddar cheese! **

**On with the chapter!**

**PyPOV**

This book is refreshing my memory of the legends I have heard about since I was a baby. I remember my mom and dad tell me all about them and I was just fascinated with them.

Everything was fitting into place. Jacob and Brandon, everything seemed to fit in.

Jacob was a shape shifter. What triggered him to 'phase' was a pale face, a vampire. It all started because of Taha Aki and the wolf. I remember the dreams I use to get when I was younger. They were always about a giant russet wolf or a giant gray wolf. It all seemed fitting. Even the imprinting, which I found in this book, seemed fitting. Now why did Jacob call me his imprint? 'Cause there is no way in fucking hell I would be his soul mate when I already found mine.

I pulled at my jacket, to keep it closer to me. I was reading outside.

I breathed in the cold refreshing air. My ass was getting numb.

I got up and put the book in my newsboy bag. I walked around the forest.

I heard a very high pitched shriek and covered my ears. What the hell was that? I walked toward the sound and gasped at the sight before me.

It was something different to see. I saw a pack of giant wolves attacking a man with red eyes. Shape shifters and a bad vampire.

I looked down and saw a hand with part of the arm moving towards me.

Ah! It's The Hand from the Adams Family.

I tried kicking it but it grabbed at my shoe. I shrieked and grabbed a piece of a stick that was big enough for me to hold but get the hand off me. I whacked it towards a fire that I didn't realize that was there.

I sighed then shrieked again when I saw a big black spider on the stick. I dropped it on the ground and jumped around, trying to kill the spider. "Die spider!" I yelled out.

Damn…I'm going to lose my voice by tomorrow from all this shrieking and yelling.

Once I jumped on the spider and twisted my feet making sure it was dead. I wipe my shoes at the trunk of a tree.

Ugh. I hate big black spiders. I don't mind really small ones, I just hate the big black ones.

I looked up and saw I was entertaining three wolves and two people. I saw Embry as a human and another I didn't know. I saw Jacob in his freaky wolf form, along with others.

"Um…Hi," I said. I gave a weak smile and fingered the strap of the newsboy bag.

Jacob started moving towards me. He stopped when he was about a half foot away from me. I reached out to pet his head/snout. Damn. He is tall as a wolf.

"Damn it. I feel short," I muttered to myself. Jacob barked as if it was a laugh. I glared at him and snickered.

"You know I like you better as a dog than a human. You are pretty damn annoying as a human. But you know I always wanted a dog," I told him, snickering. I smirked at him and he licked my face.

Ew….Dog slobber. Gross. I looked up at him and glared at him. I wiped the slobber off my face.

"Sorry to interrupt this love feast but how do you know about this?" Said the one that was human and I didn't know.

"He," I pointed at Jacob, "'phased' in front of me and I don't love him. Nor do I even like him. I'm a vampire person, I'm just not a shape shifter person." I heard growls and snarling.

I saw Jacob and a gray one growling at each other.

"Get behind me," he ordered. I ran behind him and saw that the two were crouching and ready to fight.

"Jacob and Paul! Calm down! Now!" he yelled out. They backed away from each other but were still growling at each other.

The man walked towards them and told them to go 'phase'. I walked over to Embry.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey, I'm Embry." He said.

"Yeah. I know. We have been in the same school since kindergarten. And I'm Pyper Wills. Who was the one ordering them?" I said in one breath.

"Oh….. Well that was Sam Uley. He is the alpha," He answered.

Another boy came and said, "Jared. Aren't you the one that punched Paul?" I nodded.

I grabbed my iPod and put in the headphones in my ears. I turned it on and put on It's All Back To Me Now by Celine Dion. I squatted down and listened.

I whispered the lyrics. I loved the music by Celine Dion. The music of love made warmth come to my heart. And made me smile. It always calmed me down and made things peaceful. I remember my mom and I would dance together when I was younger, before they died.

I smiled at the small memory of it.

I got up when I saw three figures coming back this way. Great timing because the song ended.

I paused the music and put it on hold.

"You have a great voice," Embry complimented.

"Oh. Um….Thanks I thought I was whispering the lyrics." I said. Odd and strange.

"Werewolves have super hearing. But you weren't whispering, you were full on singing," said Jared.

When Jacob, Sam, and Paul (I guess that's his name since that is what Sam called him) stood in front of us.

"Now tell us of this vampire you are seeing." Sam ordered. Wow bossy much?

"Well he used to drink human blood but he stopped and started to drink animal blood. I'm his blood singer. Meaning I'm like a soul mate to him. My blood smells wonderful to him but he doesn't want to drink me because he loves me." I said.

"Alright. We need to track this one down," Sam whispered lowly. Almost not audible for me to hear.

"Why? You're not going to kill him? Are you? I love him! You can't kill him. It would kill me if he dies. Why would you want kill him? He loves me and I'm in love with him! You can't. He saved me from being…almost raped," I yelled out expect I whispered the last two words.

"He drank human blood. And no doubt he was the one on our reservation. He shouldn't be alive. It's our job to kill his kind." Sam stated.

"No…" I whispered and then yelled out, "NO!"

I started backing away. Tears were coming to my eyes and started falling down my cheeks fast. No! They couldn't just kill Brandon. I love him!

Jacob grabbed my arm and said, "What if he is just using you? What if he kills you at some time? I couldn't live with that. I just couldn't live with someone killing you or hurting you." I tried to get him to release my arm, he was making me pissed. The anger was bubbling in my blood veins.

How can he say this? He would the fucking person hurting me. Hurting me by killing someone I love. Plus I would know if he was using me. I would always get a feeling if I was unsafe or safe with a person and I felt safe with Brandon. He would never kill me. I don't give a damn fuck if I'm his imprint.

Anger still was bubbling in my blood veins fast. I was ready to burst out my anger.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, JACOB FUCKING BLACK!" I screamed in his and ran.

…**.**

Crying in my bed with everyone either gone or out.

I clutched on to my pillow and cried.

I remember the look in his eyes when I said I hated him. It was pain. Well I don't give a fuck if I gave him. It is his damn fault.

I sniffed and looked outside. I remember when I was running, I heard a painful howl.

I don't give a damn if he is in pain. They want to kill Brandon and I won't let that happen. They will feel my wrath and pregnant Anna's wrath.

Anna can get pissed at times. She is one scary woman when she is pregnant. She almost cut of Max's balls off! Poor boy. She scared the living shit out of him. Well no he knows not to steal food from Anna. He should know better.

I sighed and sniffed again. I should call Brandon.

He got a phone just in case I wanted to call him. Well I'm going to call him.

I picked up my cell phone and pressed on one for speed dial.

I hear the little buzz and it goes to voice mail.

Tears again start coming and rush down my face. I hug my knees to my chest and freak out.

"Please don't let them get Brandon! Please!" I cried out loud.

Please…..and with that I found my eyesight becoming covered with black darkness.

…**.**

**Well there you guys have it! It's good I think. I revised it. So to those who haven't read it before it was revised. Good because it was confusing. I want to thank Twilight Saga Nerd for her review and her honest opinion. So Twilight Saga Nerd please give yourself a pat on the back and a big cookie!**

**FOUR MORE DAYS TILL ECLIPSE COMING OUT! **

**Please review! And those to who review gets a big cookie! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys! Sorry for the long wait! It's been a hard life for right now. My grandma is still alive and probably be able to live till she is eighty…. Which in that fact, her birthday is coming up soon. I just found out my grandma's real name. How odd is that? Knowing her for your whole life but never knowing her real name? It's so fucking odd. Well let's get on with the story!**

**P.S. To those haven't read the edited version of chapter 10 I would suggest you to read it!**

…**.**

**PyPOV**

Ah! What is with that bright light shining down my face. It's so bright that it shines through my eyelids. Stupid light!

I tried opening my eyes but the light was to bright. Am I going into the light? No I wouldn't be then I wouldn't have the ability to think, right?

Once again I tried opening my eyes and I got them open but everything was blurry. What the fuck?

I blinked a few times and everything came into place.

WHAT THE HELL? Why am I in a hospital? Shouldn't I be at home or with Brandon cuddling him in his arms…..

Oh! Shit! Brandon! Where is he? Did those wolves get? Is alive or not? No! Shit!

I heard footsteps and I looked up hoping it was Brandon…..but it wasn't it was Anna.

"Oh thank god your awake! Mick and Max were about to have a heart attack when we found you in your room barely breathing. Mick freaked out and Max started crying and worrying. You had us all worried!" Anna exclaimed.

Right now I don't give a shit about Mick and Max, I'm worried about Brandon.

"Where is Brandon?" I asked.

"Oh! We tried to get a hold of him but he never answered." Anna answered.

"Oh…."I whispered. Tears were forming and starting to form down my face. He is gone…..gone…forever….

"I'm sorry, Pyper," Anna said.

I sniffed. It hurts. The pain, it hurts. I can't believe it. I love him. I thought he would be able to change me and we would live life together as vampires. But no, HE had to happen.

I will forever hate you Jacob Black.

….

Life was boring without him. But it was painful too. It's been 3 weeks since it happen and my heart is still in pain.

Through the past 3 weeks I have been helping Anna with the house stuff and baby stuff, I talked to Quil, I did more work in art. I made sure I avoided HIM and made sure I kept my thoughts away from Brandon.

Though it doesn't work but I still try. It's very painful to think about him.

I sighed and looked at the backpack I prepared to go on a hike. I was going to hike to Brandon's home. I just want to see the stuff in his house.

I picked up the bag and put on my hiking boots. I stomped down the stairs and looked at Max.

"Hey Max. Can you give me a ride to Forks? I want to take a hike there." I asked. He nodded and grabbed his keys.

I looked down and followed him into the car. I sat in my seat and buckled the seat belt. I looked out the window. It was going to a very quiet ride. And it was very quiet indeed.

I sat there looking out the window then I saw a russet colored wolf running along the sidelines. I glared at it. Damn him. Why is he running? Has it not gone through his head that I fucking hate him? That it will always be like that? Does he not know I will never forgive? Or that he murdered the one I loved and crushed, stabbed, and tore it into a million pieces? Does he not know? Does he not feel my pain?

I glared at him once again and looked at the sign that said 'Welcome to Forks'.

I looked more at the trees and not the wolf.

Once Max stopped I rushed out the car and nodded my head when Max said to be careful. I turned around to look at the woods. I might as well hurry before HE comes.

I started to walk into the woods, climbing up a hill a bit and two breaks to get to his house.

I looked at his house and it looked the same from the last time I went here. Very much the same. I sighed.

I knocked on the door making sure of that no one was there. Once I heard no one coming I opened the door, that surprisingly was unlocked. I walked inside and looked at everything. I set my backpack on the ground and looked at the pictures on the wall. Most were of me and some were him human. He looked insanely handsome and hot when he was human and still does I mean did as a vampire. I took a deep breath and let a tear fall down my face. I wish he was still here. With me.

I walked into the kitchen and remembered that make out session when we were outside. And HE interrupted us.

"Oh! What is this little human doing here? Wandering the woods without her boyfriend? I don't think he would mind if I drank you." A voice said behind me.

I turned around and gasped. It was that lady, I think was called Victoria?

I quickly grabbed the faucet gun thingy and faced it at the lady.

"Oh you think that will hurt me? Your just a stupid silly little girl that is heartbroken because your little boyfriend is gone. Well good riddance he is gone and it will be a good riddance for you to be gone!" She hissed.

I stepped back a bit and looked around for something. She stepped toward me and then I heard a hiss and growl. I saw a flash of a person and the red haired lady go out the door.

What the hell? I looked outside and saw the shade of blonde hair. Brandon?

Both were hissing and then a growling came through and HE ran and attacked the red haired lady.

The person stopped and turned around to face me. It was Brandon!

I ran to Brandon and jumped into his figure. I was happily crying that he was still alive.

"Brandon! I've missed you so much! I can't believe that your alive! I thought that…that he and those wolves killed you! Oh god! I love so fucking much and I missed a hell lot!" I exclaimed. I wrapped my arms around his neck feeling his smooth blonde hair and then wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I'm sorry. When I got the call from Anna I tried to go see you but those wolves made sure I didn't go see you or go on their land again. I tried to see you but I'm so glad you came here!" He said.

And with that I kissed him. I held on tight to him while he traveled to the couch before locking the front door. He sat down on the couch and pulled me on top. I put my legs on either side of his waist and let my hands explore. His hands cupped my ass and I moaned, "Brandon…." He moaned too and pulled my shirt over my head. He kissed my neck down to my breasts. I moaned and pulled off his shirt and traced his muscles with my fingers. His hands touched my breasts, my stomach, and my ass. His lips went back to mine and his tongue grazed my bottom lip and I let him enter. Our tongues battled for dominance while our hands traveled a hell lot. I grabbed his crotch and he moaned. I would have smirked if I wasn't kissing him. I went for his belt but that was when he stopped me. I looked him confused.

"No….I want it to be special. Now is not the time." He explained. I nodded and kissed his lips softly this time and put my shirt back on. I laid down on his chest and muttered, "I love you…"

"I love you too." He whispered back and with that we cuddled and stayed in each other's arms for the whole day.

…**.**

**Aw…. Wasn't that nice? You guys probably hate me for the beginning of the chapter but it got better. Since there were no songs in this chapter. I would suggest you guys listen to My Love by Sia and What Part of Forever (Johan Hugo Remix) by Cee Lo Green. **

**Yup! The songs from the Eclipse soundtrack. Those songs are really good and I love them! (You guys will probably hate me right now….but I got to see Eclipse three times…..)**

**I meant to post this chapter on my birthday…which passed but I have been too busy with getting a new bed and a new phone (Ha! I'm getting the iphone 4G) and taking care of my grandma. And I'm very sorry so please no tomato throwing! **

**Anywho please review and it will make me a happy camper eating marshmallows!**


End file.
